


O'zig Gimil

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Khazâd November, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Bifur looks at stars





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Part of Iron & Light. Title is intended to mean 'Art of Gazing at Stars.' 'Thatrûna' is Varda.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/152960867455/khazad-november-bifur) on Tumblr for Day 9 of Khazâd November.

* * *

Bifur liked looking up at the stars. They were calming, predictable, yet endlessly variable. Most of them wheeled in stately procession over the course of the year, fixed in relation to each other, but others moved — Earendil, bright and clear in the morning or evening; the fainter one that stayed even closer to the rising or setting sun, making it hard to see. There was the one that sparkled red and could be found in wider parts of the sky, and one or two others as well. The moon of course in all his seasons, and the bright scatter of falling stars (they're weren't stars proper at all, but something else, some were metal, some stone, some nothing he could describe in stone sense or that other sense of life and energy he had no name for, but they went across the sky with luminous streaming tails), were different every night. 

The stars were always there, good nights and bad, cloudy or clear (just because he couldn't see them didn't mean they were not there). Even under stone he knew they spun serene in the hands of Thatrûna, and that was a thing to hold to, in an uncertain world.

* * *


End file.
